Eagles Nest
by this-is-sufficiently-awkward
Summary: Frech assassin Aigle has relocated to Roma during the reign of terror of Rodrigo Borgia, to aid the brotherhoods cause. There she encounters Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze
1. Chapter 1

Rome was bigger than I thought, Paris had nothing against this grand city.

_"Oh Mon Dieu" _I whispered to myself as I wandered through the large city. I had no idea where I was going, the Assassin's cause was prominent here, and Italy needed more help than France, if trouble arose, my family would take care of it. The Italian Assassins did not know that I was arriving so I was hoping to create a ruckus in order to find the brotherhood.

After a few moments on the street I was bored, they were too crowded so I slipped into the nearest alleyway, there I flipped up my hood and found a ledge and began my climb towards the rooftops.

Once I reached the top of the houses I was thrown into the heat of the guards in Italy. I scrambled over the top as I stood up a shout from behind sent my senses into a whirlwind, the archer prepared his crossbow but I was too quick for him, I spun around and released a knife from my belt, and sprinted towards the man as he was thrown back from the blow I leapt onto his shoulders and pulled him down to the ceramic roof tiles, I unsheathed my blades and slit the mans throat in one swift motion. As my blades slid back into my bracers I searched the mans body for anything that would help me out in Roma, I found a pathetic amount of florins and some crossbow bolts. I dug my throwing knife out of his body and closed his eyelids with the traditional _reposer en paix_ to respect the dead I also whispered another parting prayer, "Ta mort ne m'apporte pas le plaisir" as I began to sprint towards the next rooftop.

* * *

I crouched on the roofs ledge, eyeing the man sprinting across the roof tops towards my direction, my eagle vision told me he was an ally, one to be trusted, but I was wary, I shook my head and slipped into a nearby rooftop garden and watched the man head towards me.

I heard a grunt before I felt the weight of another body on me, I unsheathed my blades and grabbed the man with my legs, turned him over, and held them at his throat. The man was roughly 25, 5 years my senior, muscular, he had deep brown eyes, and long and dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, much like my bright red hair was as well for convenience sake.

"Cazzo." his rough voice broke the silence but not the tension in my muscles, "Mind letting me go?" He smiled.

"pourquoi?" I demanded

"S'il vous plait Mademoiselle Je dois aller."

"I speak english." I accused,"you are wearing assassin clothing, could you help me?"

"of course" the man smiled flirtatiously

"I need to find Ezio Auditore, I came from France to help deal with the Borgia." I ignored his smile and sheathed my blades.

"I can do that."

"montrer la voie." I commanded as I stood up and allowed him to get his bearings.

* * *

At first he lead me on the rooftops, he claimed he wanted to see my skill, I showed him my double blades, with the poison darts and pistol, he was impressed. Then he commanded me to perform a leap of faith for him, I did, I remained in the bale of hay I landed in while I waited for my guide. No use in getting lost again, and being unable to help my brothers. Moments later I heard an eagle screech and then I felt his body on top of mine. Grunting we checked our surroundings then leapt out of the cart.

"So what brings a young and beautiful assassin like yourself to Roma? Especially one from France?" He innocently asked.

"Currently the brotherhood is strong in France thanks to my father, he sent me to Roma because your cause here is greater than our own in Paris. The Templars force is greatly weakened in France and the brotherhood is in control of the country. So I came to Roma. I was told Ezio Auditore would be pleased with this information and that I should aid his cause" I replied giving him all the necessary information I was told to give any assassin who came my way.

"He is right, we are at victory for now, but it wont be long until the Borgia's force is overwhelming to our cause." He sighed and turned to me "wait, I do not know your name miss." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms

"Oh Pardonnez-moi messere I am Aigle Theberge á partir de Reims Assassino" I spoke softly as some guards passed us, and mimicked his movements "I do not believe I caught your name Messere" I smirked as our hands grazed, causing the heat to rush to my cheeks.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the alleyway as several brutish guards passed our way. I gasped, the Mentor was leaning against the wall inches away from my face smirking. My breathing was sporadic as he leaned in for a kiss, just before his lips touched mine I shoved him away and flung a knife towards the guard that were patrolling the alley.

"Merde" Ezio shouted. I laughed and stared at the guards who were now screeching "Assassini! Assassini!" and running towards us as the two of us stood our ground. Ezio cupped his hands together creating a step for me I quickly backed up and sprinted towards his hands, Ezio launched me in the air as I unsheathed my blades and as I landed I forced the blades into the necks of the guards, I looked up to see a brute's sword in my face. I sheathed my blades and let him direct me towards the entrance of the alley, Ezio had gone, the clever bastard, I chuckled darkly.

"Silence Assassino." The guard grunted

"Va te faire foutre, enculé" I spat in his face.

Before he could respond a knife was thrust into his chest, I leaned into his ear and whispered "Ezio Auditore is behind you, you merde embulante." I smiled and pushed him over to face Ezio.

"You are a fiesty one madame." Ezio complimented

"va te faire foutre" I laughed, and followed him towards the Assassins hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

We reached the hideout at sunset it was like coming home again, suddenly France wasn't so far away there were several mercenaire fighting and apprentice assassins, "Building a small army I see." I turned to Ezio to find he had gone, I shrugged and walked towards a tall, slim, man, with ornate robes

"Bonjour monsieur I am Aigle from France, I have come to aid your cause here in Roma now that balance has been restored to our great nation. I want to bring that balance to Italia."

"Va Bene, I am Niccoló Machiavelli, advisor to the Assassin Brotherhood here in Roma. I'm glad we have allies in France with such power."

"Oui, it is a magnificent advantage to the brotherhood. I can send word for more forces if the opportunity arises."

"Though I do not think that we will be needing them, the offer is most welcome." Machiavelli commented.

"Merci, where may I find Ezio?" I innocently asked.

"His quarters are in the attic of the building, you'll have to climb to get there, he likes the solitude."

"Grazia." I bowed and left the arena area.

* * *

Climbing the building was no problem, to an apprentice assassin it would prove difficult but to a trained assassino, this was just any other climb. There was a beam right below the window, as I pulled myself up I heard Ezio pacing around the room. I was as silent as a soaring eagle. I crept towards the window and knocked warily. I knelt next to the window waiting, moments later Ezio opened the shutters to the windows. His smile was soft, his hood was lowered so I could see the entirety of his face, he was more handsome then the stories gave him credit for, he held out his hand as I stood on the beam. I walked towards the window and took his hand, it was rough but gentle covered in scars, blisters, calluses, and scrapes. He pulled me towards him. I laughed, "Do you make it a point to be a womanizer monsieur Ezio?" I buried my face in his shirt. With all his armour off, I could see the contours of his muscles. Ezio smiled at my comment and lowered my hood, underneath he saw my flaming orange hair pulled back into a loose braid, my bright blue-green eyes and angular face, he seemed to be studying every angle of my face, I closed my eyes as his hands cupped my face. I placed my hand on top of his, as if to reassure him. He pulled me closer to him just as we were about to kiss, the alarm was raised and we scrambled to put our armour on.

Ezio turned to me and shouted, "Leave! I'll be right behind you!"

"Ezio." I looked at him knowingly, he nodded and smiled, "The alleyway next to the duomo."

He shook his head in reassurance

I stood up on the beam, "Au Revoir." and lept into the cart below.

* * *

Escaping the guild building was easier than I thought, once I slipped out of the cart all I had to do was sprint away from the building. Once I got away I wandered the streets of Roma and began thinking, mainly about Ezio. I had a contract to uphold, and fucking the bigshot mentor in Europe would not help. My father was planning on having me wed a promising assassin, but he was as dull as a brick, and Ezio, mon dieu he was beautiful, controlled, brilliant, and actually had a personality. Thinking of him made my stomach churn, never had a man grabbed my attention like he had.

I wandered until I reached the duomo, I whistled for Ezio, and waited for a response or for him to emerge. Minutes passed when I heard the clinking of roof tiles, a man grunting, and seconds of silence in which I unsheathed my blades for good measure, the figure landed at the end of the alley, I squared up to him before realizing it was Ezio. My blades sheathed, I met him and he pulled me into a strong and passionate kiss, I pulled away, "Ezio! We cant!" I persisted , as much as I wanted to I couldn't. Ezio's eyes stared intently at mine, I recoiled from his touch.

"Signorina per favore, why do you resist?" Ezio pleaded.

"Putain de merde!" I spat, and sprinted away.

* * *

Once I finally lost Ezio, I gasped heavily and whispered abuse to myself, "Tu es con, Vous êtes stupide, merde embulante, Fils de salope Aigle." I closed my eyes but his pained expression was burned into my mind. All I could think of was the man I was betrothed to in France, I hated the man, he was vile, and dirty. He may be an assassin, but he acted like a fool. I found myself crouched on the ground sobbing, when I heard footsteps stopping in front of me, I looked up from under my hood to see Ezio standing before me holding out his hand. I scowled at it through my tears, he shrugged and sat down next to me.

"What is it Aigle?" he innocently questioned, "And spare me the curses."

I wiped my eyes and faced him, "It's just that I'm to be married to this promising apprentice in the brotherhood back in France once I return from Roma."

"But." Ezio egged on

"But, he his a dull but vile man, he has no respect for me, nor any other woman, his anger gets thee better of him as well, he doesn't think before he kills, he just attacks. I cannot stand the man. But my father thinks that it will strengthen the order. But to be romanced by another, the rage that would come from my betrothed and my father." I began to cry again, Ezio pulled me close and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Who is the mentore in Paris?" He asked softly.

"We do not have one, I'm the closest to having mentore status, but my fathers leads the assassin order as of now."

Ezio broke his gaze with me and stared at the ground. "What if you told him of a union between our two orders?"

"What do you mean?" my heart leapt at the thought of getting out of this engagement.

"Write you're father, tell him that I desire a formal allegiance with the assassins in France, and I requested your hand in marriage, that way you are safe." he squeezed my shoulders in comfort and then stood up.

I followed his actions, then threw myself at him in a hug, I began sobbing again out of happiness I pulled away, stared into Ezio's kind eyes, and smiled at him. This was the happiest I had been since I came to Roma two months ago. I pulled Ezio into a kiss, I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders and his embraced my waist. I depend the kiss inhaling sharply at the new level of arousal I was feeling. I had kissed my betrothed before and I had never felt this way before, I broke the kiss, "We need to find somewhere more private." I panted before our lips rejoined.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Ezio and I found a loft in an abandoned stable. There we continued to kiss more powerfully and passionately than ever. It wasn't long before we were stripped of our robes and left in our under tunics, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him and continued to kiss him as he carried me to a pile of hay. As he set me down he whispered in my ear that he's wanted this ever since we met. This sent a shiver down my spine as he began to take me. He was a strong and powerful lover, but still somehow gentle. When we had finished Ezio lay on his back and I was laying on top of him. I began laughing as I thought of what my father would think, and how he would react to Ezio's proposal. I kissed the scar on Ezio's shoulder and sat up.

"Ezio, we should get out of here and return to the hideout." I said concerned, "They might think us dead."

Ezio laughed, but nodded in agreement. We slowly pulled our robes and armour back on.

"I will never forget this Aigle." Ezio whispered as he cupped my chin and pecked my lips.

"Nor will I." I exhaled and interlaced my fingers with his, "Lead the way mentore." I gestured towards the open window where Ezio lept and I sprinted after him.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to find the new hideout there Ezio was given leads to his next target and I was to write my father, so I went into Ezio's quarters, I sat down at his desk and began to write my father.

_Père,_

_Je suis à Roma en toute sécurité. The Borgia's continue to threaten the city, I have come in contact with Ezio Auditore Il Mentore here in Roma. Since the Brotherhood is not as strong as he hoped he desires a concrete allegiance with the Assassins of France. He asks for my hand in marriage, that you might accept and help strengthen our forces in Europe. Hope all is well in France._

_all my love_

_Aigle_

I rolled up the letter and brought it to a carrier pigeon and sent my letter on its way. I hoped so badly that Ezio's plan would work. Even though I knew him only a few short months I held a great affection towards him, we had already had sex but I learned more from him then I ever would from the salaud I was supposed to marry. I left the coop and walked around the hideout. Until I saw a familiar figure by the fighting ring. I approached it warily until I registered who it was, I ran up to the silhouette, "Tristan!" I shouted and hugged my brother tightly. "frère It's so good to see you! How did you know I was in Roma?" I smiled, I hadn't seen my brother in years since our different contracts and targets kept us apart.

"I received a letter from father while I was in Cannes, I decided I would visit you since I'm off contract at the moment. How is Roma treating you?"

I gestured to him to walk with me, showing him around the assassins den.

"trés bien frère, I've been working on eliminating Borgia controlled areas and restoring Roma."

"And Ezio, have you met him?"

"I've worked with him on a few Borgia areas, he also proposed an alliance with father, he should have the letter soon."

"How does he propose to join our two orders?"

"I intend to marry your sister." Ezio walked up to us and placed his hand on the small of my back, sending chills down my spine.

* * *

"Tristan écoutez-moi Ezio would make our order stronger than that Fils de pute Alphonse father wants me to marry!" I pleaded , "Ezio cares about me and the brotherhood, he just wants whats best for the order and me! Alphonse just wants to fuck me silly! He doesn't care that I'm up for being Il Mentore at all! I'm just some La putain de ta race that he can sleep with whenever he goddamn pleases!" I shrieked as my brother just stared. He was furious with me going against father and wanting to marry Ezio. I finished my rant and fled my room, I sprinted to the training arena in tears and raced up to the rafters. I reached the center of them and crouched above combating apprentices, in the rafters I began to sob uncontrollably, the overwhelming hate I felt for my brother wanting me to marry the pig Alphonse. I clutched my knees and leaned against a supporting pillar, trying to control my sobs, I heard soft steps behind me approaching me warily. S_hit,_ there was nowhere to run or climb to hide, I prayed it would not be my brother, I slammed my eyes shut as I waited for my visitor to speak. I opened my eyes to the soft touch of Ezio's hands on mine, he caressed my hands with his thumbs in a comforting motion, I clasped his hands in mine and gave them a weak squeeze.

"He thinks I'm betraying the order Ezio." I sobbed into my arms.

"But you're not, you're brother is foolish for thinking you marrying that Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo will benefit the order." he whispered kissing my hand.

"C'est des conneries! I want to be with you." I inhaled sharply after spitting that out.

"Come with me." Ezio smiled and kissed my forehead. He was so fucking sexy.

"Ezio." I stood up ready to follow him

"Yes?"

"je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec vous."

"Cazzo! Certamente bella regazza." He smirked mischievously.

* * *

We reached Ezio's quarters within minutes. There I pulled him into a deep kiss, I could feel his smile on my lips, panting I began fumbling with his buckles and buttons. I wanted this time to be more romantic and less rushed, I pulled off his hood while he began shedding his tunic, once he was left only in his trousers and boots, he began to do the same to me. It wasn't long before I was laying down on his bed with Ezio laying on top of me and kissing me intimately. I hadn't felt so human then this moment, being an assassin turns you into a stoic killing machine, and now having Ezio close to me in this vulnerable manner felt, almost normal.

"Ezio" I moaned as he entered me, "Oh God." Having him inside me brought a surge of pleasure throughout my body that I had never felt before. I shivered, and arched my back as he continually thrust into me, slower than last time, but harder than before. Ezio was as silent a lover as he was a killer, he panted heavily, but made no sound outside of that. I lifted my torso up and bit Ezio's shoulder as we continued our lovemaking. He then sat up and pulled me up onto his lap, I began to create a rhythm between our bodies, it wasn't long before Ezio and I let out cries of pleasure in our climaxes. Ezio flopped down and I collapsed next to him, and curled myself around him.

Ezio was soon nodding off to sleep, we had a small conversation but we were falling victim to the post sex sleep, we stopped and pulled the covers over us and lay there in perfect silence. I stared at the handsome italian as he was sleeping, I smiled kissed the scar on his lip and whispered "I love you Ezio Auditore da Firenze." into his shoulder as I wandered into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to find Ezio gone, with a note scribbled hastily by my side.

_Borgia tower, west side of Roma, meet me there. _

_Ezio A. _

I crumpled the letter and threw it in the fire, and pulled on my robes as fast as I could, I finally was infiltrating a Borgia controlled area with Ezio. I lept out the window and whistled for my horse, I mounted quickly and rode off to the outer gates of Rome.

Every time I rode through the city, it always took me aback how next to no one noticed a woman riding a horse, adorned in strange robes, armor, and various weapons. I spurred my horse since Ezio was waiting for me.

It took me several hours to reach the area Ezio was talking about. I dismounted my horse and climbed a nearby roof, I scanned the area, I had never been so grateful for eagle vision in my life. There were red flags everywhere, Ezio was no where to be seen, I shook my head to get rid of eagle vision, then I let out a screech much like a hawk and lept from the rooftop and landing in a pile of leaves swept up from the street. I stood up out of the pile and sat on the half wall and waited for a signal to start infiltration.

* * *

I finally heard a signal when night fell, I got up and scaled the walls towards the rooftops I stood atop a roof and saw Ezio on the other side of the Borgia controlled area, I saw his head nod for the go-ahead.

I sprinted to the edge and dropped below me were four Borgia guards, I unsheathed my blades and let them pierce the necks of two killing them, I then sprinted up to the brutish guard and stabbed him from behind.

"ASSASSINO! Get him!" I heard the last guard shout, I ran at him and grabbed the front of his leather chest guard, tilted my head at him, "Brûle en enfer branleur." I laughed I pulled him close kissed him and stabbed him. I threw him off my blade and spun around, throwing knives at the two advancing guards. I sprinted towards the tower and saw the captain, I ran faster than my legs could carry me, jumped and caught the captain, tackling him, I pulled him up with me and threw him into a loose scaffolding, killing him. I signaled Ezio to light the tower, but he walked up behind me covered in scrapes, blood, bruises, and dirt. So was I, he smiled and wiped some of the blood from my face, "The honour is all yours bella signora." he smirked. I bowed low and climbed the tower, reaching the top I found a torch, foolish of them to leave flames near something so easily flammable such as gunpowder. I threw the torch down and lept from the tower, Ezio pulled me from the hay and wiped me off.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "You were fantastico Aigle." he whispered and hugged me. I wish we could have stayed there forever frozen together. He pulled away, "I must go, the Borgia's have Caterina Sforza and I have to help her."

I nodded, "Go my love, I'll clear away more Borgia areas." and we went our separate ways for the first time in months.

* * *

I ended up clearing out several Borgia controlled areas while Ezio was gone. That day I cleared 3 more areas, then I went to a hideout and stayed there for a few weeks while clearing away more Borgia areas. After I cleared several areas I decided it was time to go back to the main den. I had been gone a month now and hadn't seen or heard hell or highwater about Ezio, I wasn't worried, he was a skilled assassin and an intelligent man, albiet reckless but intelligent, he was safe, I was sure of it.

I reached the Den the next day, there I was greeted by an assassin with a letter for me, it was in my fathers hand, my heart started beating a million miles a minute, I grabbed the letter and swung off my horse, I tucked the letter into my robe and climbed up into Ezio's room. Thankfully it was empty, I sighed and opened my fathers letter. I sat down on the unmade bed and read the letter.

_Aigle,_

_I will be coming to Roma at the end of the month to hear Ezio's full proposal._

_Abélard_

I dropped the letter onto the bed, my breathing became sporadic, my father would be here soon, my arse of a brother was still here as well, and Ezio was not here. I hoped he came back soon, if my father was kept waiting for too long he wouldn't consider Ezio's proposal at all, he was a stubborn man, I doubted even if Ezio himself could convince him at all.

* * *

Days passed, neither my father nor Ezio were here, La Volpe told me that Ezio was looting shrines of the followers of Brutus in search of new armour. I prayed that my father wouldn't come until the end of next month, I was so scared.

My prayers were answered that night when Ezio returned on a cart full of Leonardo's paintings he had taken from Lucrezia Borgia, he told me of his hilarious seduction of her and how he actually tied her up and escaped with the paintings. I told him of my father coming to Roma, he let his hands slide from my shoulders to my hands and he held my hands lightly in his, "It will be alright." He smiled as he kissed me. I pulled away smiling when suddenly I heard angry shouts coming from inside the Den and growing louder.

"I KNEW it! I Fucking knew it! You La putain de ta race! Petite pute! I knew you were fucking each other! Tu es un putain! I cannot believe you would even do that! Va te faire foutre!" my brother screamed at me. I cowered on the ground as he towered over me shouting abuse, Ezio was composed as ever trying to calm my brother down, my brother started to throw punches at Ezio and continued to shout, now directing his abuse at him, "How DARE you defile my sister? She is only un bebé!"

"Thats Enough!" Ezio shouted and punched my brother square in the jaw several times, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to Ezio playing with my hair, my eyes opened groggily as I smiled at him, last weeks fiasco with my brother was gone, we had him sent away from Rome. I stared at the thick stubble on Ezio's face and traced over it with my long and thin fingers. He leaned over me to kiss me, it was a soft kiss full of affection. He raised his head I smiled now fully awake, I caressed his scar with my thumb and parted his lips, I met his mouth with a hard passionate kiss. Ezio sat up pulling me up with him, our mouths never breaking. "Ezio" I moaned in between kisses, "There is something, I need to tell you." as he continued to kiss my neck.

"mhm?" he mumbled incoherently.

"I-I'm pregnant." I nervously spat out.

* * *

Ezio was silent, I was scared, so many thoughts were running through my head, would he leave me? Does he hate me for this? Why would he?

"Ezio, mon amour, say something." I pleaded, pulling him close to me, he didn't shy away from my touch. I watched him as a small smile spread across his face and he place his large hand on my belly. He looked at me with shining eyes, it took me a moment to realise that they were tears.

"Whats wrong Ezio?" I asked comfortingly stroking his hair.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." he smiled, pulling up to kiss me.

We lay in bed in each others arms, we didn't say much, Ezio often asked how I was feeling, a kind gesture.

* * *

Later that day a rider came from the north asking for Ezio and I, we sprinted out of his room and lept down to the streets below us. I walked up to the rider, it was my fathers manservant Friedrich, I collected myself as I approached him, Ezio carried himself with all forms of elegance when he joined us. Friedrich stood up and bowed when Ezio and I entered the courtyard I nodded at him, "What news do you have for me?" I spoke sternly and authoritatively

"Your father is a few miles behind me and he will arrive tonight." He spoke quickly

I turned to Ezio and looked into his eyes, they told me everything, he understood what he needed to do, he nodded ever so slightly. I smirked at him and turned back to Friedrich, "oui et bien, merci Friedrich." I said sternly, I turned and walked away barely touching Ezio's hand as I left signaling him to follow me.

* * *

Once Ezio and I found a private place, I collapsed into his arms, "Oh God." I stammered, "Tonight." I stared up at Ezio who was nothing except comforting, there was a lot of pressure from both of us to not act as if we were together, we were in a sense, but we weren't since Ezio and I we're both sexually active outside of each other, but our true solace was with one another. I normally loved seeing my father but now that I was pregnant with Ezio's child and we were in theory about to be married, there was so much pressure for the both of us. I kissed Ezio and smiled mischievously, "Let's raise some hell before tonight."

Ezio nodded in agreement, as he grabbed my hand and we ran off.

* * *

Our night went from clearing out a small Borgia controlled area so recruiting several citizens to be assassins, as the sun was setting Ezio and I found ourselves in a rooftop garden passionately having sex. It was unexpected, we were running away from some archers and we hid in the garden, and one thing led to another and we were a messy tangle of robes and limbs. After we finished we sat on the roof watching the sun go down over the Rome skyline. Ezio placed an arm around me and the other on my leg, he began to kiss my neck, I moaned and turned to Ezio straddling him, wrapping my arms around him, "Ezio." I moaned deeply, feeling the deep thrumming coming from Ezio's chest as he moaned deeply into my neck. "We..ah...should get...back." I stuttered before pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind us, "Get down Stronzos!" Ezio and I pulled away laughing, we stood up and pulled our hoods up simultaneously, then I turned around and nodded to Ezio with a wicked smirk on my face, then I spun around flinging a knife at the guard, it was a clean hit, right in the heart. Ezio pulled me towards the ledge where we leapt together into the river below.

When we broke the surface I pulled Ezio to him and kissed him, "Lets go, we cannot avoid my father for forever." I whispered.

* * *

As Ezio and I walked back towards the den, buying dry robes on our way back, we talked the majority of the way back about our childhood, the good old days where killing wasn't key to our survival. We were similar as youths born into the brotherhood but oblivious to our ancestral history, but our parents couldn't keep us from climbing and free running everywhere, it was in our blood, we couldn't help it. We also were both flirtatious beings and troublemakers, equally feisty in our own respects. We soon discussed our initiation into the brotherhood, and when we were about halfway home, Ezio lowered his hood, I followed his exampled and he gently laced his fingers with mine as we kept walking through the darkened streets of Rome. It was romantic in a way, it was also our best way to hide from Borgia guards. As we approached the den we raised our hoods and released our hands, I followed behind Ezio as he walked into the comforting den.

As the shadow of my father came into view I ran up to him a hugged him tightly, I had been in Rome a year and all over France the past 4 years, I missed him so, our only contact was brief conversations and scattered correspondences.

"Papá, ça va?" I asked.

"ça va." he responded warmly and hugged me tighter, "you are getting so big ma petite fille." he smiled at me, "Est-ce le grand Ezio Auditore da Firenze?"

"Oui papá. Ezio this is my father, father this is Ezio."

"A pleasure." Ezio bowed low.

"The pleasure is all mine Il Mentore." My father bowed lower, "So I hear you desire an allegiance between the brotherhoods of Francia and Italia, by wedding my only daughter Aigle." his tone became very serious.

"If you deem it so" Ezio replied calmly, "It would be a great honor to me to have your daughters hand in marriage to unite the brotherhood further."

"Well, you and my daughter seem to get along nicely enough, although I should mention she is betrothed to another man back in France."

"From what I recall betrothed is not married. I was once in the same position as your daughter signore."

"Oh? How did you get out of such a position?"

"I didn't, she was killed before I got the chance to tell her how I really feel."

"What was her name?" I asked, pretending like I didn't already know, I wasn't supposed to be sleeping with Ezio technically speaking.

" Her name was Christina Vespucci." Ezio replied solemnly.

* * *

My father led Ezio into a private room where they were to discuss the business matters behind this engagement. I nervously paced in the rafters above, after a while I stopped, and just sat there, occasionally I heard laughter and casual slaps of friendship so I hoped all was going well, I lay down on the rafter and put a hand on my belly, I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, I told myself I would keep the child safe, no matter what happened to me or Ezio. I began to feel tired, I dropped from the rafters as Ezio and my father walked out, I stared at Ezio he gave the slightest nod and his eyes were shimmering with happiness. My father walked up to me and hugged me tightly, "I have granted Ezio's request." you will be married tomorrow. He then took my hand and placed it in Ezio's who gave it a tight squeeze and a small smile.

"Bless you my children." my father smiled as he turned away, I saw tears of joy in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The night before our wedding was the longest of my life, I had to sleep in my own quarters away from Ezio, I hadn't slept alone in a year, my bed felt so cold and empty. Before we said goodnight Ezio had the hard task of keeping up the pretense that we were not having sex and I wasn't pregnant. Hours after I steeled myself to my bed there was a soft knock on my door, I opened the peephole latch, "Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"Letter from Messere Ezio for you miss." the messenger replied quickly

"Grazie." I spoke, grabbed the letter and shut the latch. I clutched the letter close to my chest as I opened it slowly, on it was a quickly scribbled note.

_private room just below yours, follow the hall you'll find it._

_Ezio_

I folded the letter and placed it in my robes pocket, then I slipped silently out of my room and went down the hall, I quickly found the room where Ezio told me to go, "aprire la porta." I whispered, sometimes I was happy I had spent so much time in Italy, I was now fluent in italian and used it to somewhat cover up my french lineage. The door opened quickly and quietly and I slipped inside the room. Ezio spun my around and pulled me into a kiss, I moaned deeply and pulled him closer to me. He lay me down on the bed, he lay next to me and wrapped his arms, I soon fell asleep to Ezio talking to our baby about the Assassin order and how they would grow up to be a powerful assassin just like their mother and father, a smile slowly spread across my face as I was lost in the world of sleep.

* * *

Ezio woke me at dawn, "Aigle, we should get back to our rooms, he repeatedly kissed me. I nodded as we dressed and left to our rooms. A rush of fire was in my stomach as I realised Ezio would be my husband today. In my room I waited until my father brought me breakfast, then led me to the meeting room where he had bribed a priest to come and marry us quickly and quietly.

The ceremony was nothing special just my father, Leonardo, Niccoló, Ezio and I. It was a short ceremony and there was no reception. We didn't even exchange rings, after we were married we both went up to Ezio's room.

* * *

In Ezio's chambers I sat on the bed while Ezio rummaged around his things for something, after a few minutes he pulled out a beautiful hand-carved crossbow along with a sword and a small object that I couldn't discern what it was. He placed the crossbow and sword on my lap then placed the small box in my hands, "A wedding present for you." he smiled. I slowly opened the box inside was a beautiful beaded necklace with one bead from Ezio's necklace in the centre, underneath the necklace was a throwing knife engraved with a basic EA and the assassin symbol. I was speechless they were beautiful gifts.

"Ezio, they're beautiful." I finally managed to say. Ezio took the necklace from my hands and secured it around my neck, he then took the carved knife and stuck it in the inside holster of my greaves. I placed the sword and crossbow on the ground and stood up, I made Ezio a necklace as well a long time ago, after I had written my father, I grabbed that, and tied it around Ezios neck. I straddled him and pulled him into a kiss while slowly removing his robes.

* * *

We awoke in a tangle of blankets, tunics, and limbs. My head was on Ezio's chest, it thrummed with his light snoring. I closed my eyes hypnotized by the sound of his soft snores. We were now married, we were one mind, we were to be a family in a few short months.

* * *

Months had past I grew closer to having the baby, I was rarely let out of the den now on missions, so I often found myself wandering towards the Rosa in Fiore to visit Claudia, we had become fast friends when Ezio and I were married and I often talked to her and Maria about the coming child. I wrote my father a month after he left to tell him that I was pregnant, he was overjoyed with the news of having a grandchild. I was more nervous than ever, having this baby would me a prolonged absence from the order. I felt quite helpless, except when I helped Claudia with business, occasionally I would find myself also meeting with Leonardo, I no longer walked around in my assassin robes but was now in a simple dress, I kept my trousers and boots with greaves on underneath with a knife for safe measure. I enjoyed learning more of what Leonardo designed and his art, I was truly fascinated by his mind.

* * *

A few weeks had past, Ezio was gone for the day and I was calmly laying in bed leafing through one of Leonardo's sketchbook when a pain reached my abdomen and spread through my entire body, I screamed, this was it, my baby was on its way.

The whole ordeal was terrifying, the pain was manageable, hours passed before my child came into the world, Ezio arrived shortly after the baby was born. I was covered in sweat and tears when he walked in, holding the child.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's a boy." I panted, "What shall we name him my love?" as I lifted our son up to him.

"Something that comes from both our cultures, he will be named Gavino Amou Auditore da Roma."

"It's perfect." I breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few years passed Gavino grew up into a strong young child, Ezio and I tried to keep him away from Assassin life, but being born from two assassins he was born into the brotherhood and had an obligation to join when the time arose, so we allowed him to learn free running, basic combat, and blending. We just wanted him to be able to survive, Ezio was away often busy with overthrowing the Borgia, we were close we could taste victory.

Ezio and I were laying in bed when he asked me to be one of his assassins on call when confronting Cesare the following day, I breathed deeply and kissed him, "I would love to follow you into the battlefield my love." He pulled me close and we threw ourselves into a knot of passion and love.

* * *

Clearing the rooftops was easy, across the piazza the other assassins were following my lead, guard after guard I killed them swiftly and silently, I only received a small cut on the side of my arm, I ripped a ribbon of material from the cape of the guard and bandaged up my wound, I released the signal letting Ezio know that the rooftops were clear. I breathed deeply slightly nauseous, I was pregnant again I had been covering it up for the past eight months with thick robes and constant exercise and less sex, I didn't dare tell Ezio, he barely let me leave when Gavino was born.

I heard Ezio signal my next move, air assassinate the guard right below me, I caught sight of my target, took a deep breath, and leapt, the guard was dead within seconds, moments later there were guards around all of us, I pulled out my cross bow and shot a few before they closed in on me. I swiftly unsheathed my sword and my small knife, I spun to deflect a blow and caught the guards foot with my knife, as I swept up to deliver the deadly blow I swung my sword around so it faced backwards and thrust it behind me stabbing the guard attempting to catch me unawares.

As I turned to face the rest of my opponents I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder, a fire spread through my whole left side, I mustered all of my strength to finish fighting off my opponents, once I was free I ran out of there as fast as I could, I found an alleyway and pressed myself against a wall, I waited until someone found me, I was there for hours, as each hour passed I grew more and more faint, it wasn't long until I found myself slumped against the wall. As my vision began to blur I saw Volpe running towards me with a band of thieves, I fainted before he reached me.

* * *

I woke in Ezio's bed covered in sweat, I felt weak, there was still a searing pain in my shoulder and it spread through my whole torso, I fell back to sleep listening to the hushed tones of Ezio speaking with a doctor.

"The wound is infected, I don't know how best to save her, the infection has spread pretty far, but if she holds on for a few more days I can save the baby." The Doctor spoke in hushed tones

"Baby?" Ezio questioned slightly cruelly.

"She's about eight and a half months pregnant. She is on deaths door Messere, I can save the child but there is only so much more I can do for her." He replied solemnly.

I sighed, my baby would be alright, I was dying and I was prepared for it, I did not want to leave Ezio but my purpose with the Brotherhood was done now.

* * *

The next day the doctor helped me deliver my baby, a beautiful girl with her fathers features and my bright auburn hair, Gavino looked exactly like Ezio but with my ice-blue eyes, I smiled at my daughter "Arnuade Ernesta da Roma." I breathed heavily, covered in sweat. Ezio caressed my forehead choking back tears as my breath began to become shallow and my eyelids heavy.

Ezio began weeping openly when my eyes closed, minutes later I gathered all my strength before opening them again and staring him right in the eyes, "Ezio, mi amore, stay strong, vittoria di la assassini."

"Vittoria de la assassini." he choked back

It wasn't long before I welcomed death with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I gasped, waking up in a strange room, I passed out in Ezio's room, I had taken ill. I remember that much, I moved my arms around me, there was a soft silk shroud over my body. Had they thought me dead? I sat up coughing, my shoulder hurt. I glanced over to my side, there was a bandage covering some stitching, in the position where I had been shot. I pulled the shroud from my body, I was dressed in an elegant but simple gown. I stood up, I remembered having received a hastily written letter from my father that the brotherhood in France was in shambles, Alphonse was gaining control of the Brotherhood, that bastardo. I stumbled towards the hall, I clumsily found the door, unlocked, I whispered a soft 'Grazie Dio' and walked down the corridor, the cold stone sending a chill up my body. I was in the crypt of the Isola Tiberina, I clambered my way towards the main faction building. I had to find Ezio, my heart raced at seeing him. I found the hideout mainly empty, I climbed towards Ezio's room. I peered over the ledge into Ezio's room, he was seated on the bed we had shared for all those years. His back was to me and his face was in his hands, hunched over. I silently climbed into the window, and lightly rapped the window. His head turned slowly towards me, he peered in between his torso and arms. It took him a few minutes to register who exactly was paying him a visit, once it had he leapt over towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace, I heard his breath coming in gasps, I felt tears streaming down his face onto my forehead. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head, I hugged him tightly and began to cry into the crook of his neck.

"I thought I lost you." He sobbed.

"Not yet you haven't." I remarked, he let out a slightly forced laugh and pulled me into a kiss, "Ezio, I cannot stay, My brotherhood back home has been compromised, the children cannot learn of my survival until the time is right. Who knows how long this will take or if I will survive this endeavour. But I have to go, the bastardo I was supposed to marry has begun to take over the order, he must be stopped."

"How will you go about this?" he spoke, his voice muffled, Ezio's face was buried in my hair, taking in the scent, tears still falling from his face. I pulled away and stared him straight in the eyes, "I'll gather the remaining faithful assassins and attempt to reason with him. I'll keep in correspondence with you, if I am ever in need of you. But first and formost keep our children safe, raise them right, train them, protect them Ezio Auditore." I kissed him deeply on the lips.

We fell into an emotional embrace, we fell into each other's arms, and we seemed to have fallen in love all over again. After we had abandoned our clothes for passion, Ezio crossed the room and out of his armoir he pulled out and old pair of his robes, and handed them to me. I pulled them on slowly, then brushed my hair back into a loose bun.

"Bouna fortuna mi amore." Ezio said solemnly, kissing my forehead.

"Grazie mi amore." I kissed the crease between his eyes. We pressed our foreheads together, a silence fell between us, I said a silent prayer to whomever was listening, to keep Ezio and my children safe.

After several moments our arms released and I disappeared from Isola Tiberina and journeyed back home.

***AN: I reread this and decided that there wasn't much closure with this story and following into the next one 'Fledgling.' So I decided that I would close out Aigles story [well from her POV] and enter into Gavino's story [Their son.] so I hope you enjoy! Much love! I am also very grateful for the reviews/favourites/ and follows! Thank you so much guys! **


End file.
